The Path
by A Lost Hero
Summary: A vampire invasion is threatening on the horizon. Concentration camps for werewolves... plotting vampires... sounds too much like a story to me


__

When the sun sets, the moon rises.

It is the order of things.

The moon searching for the light of the sun forever.

Few times do the two meet, only briefly.

They part then and continue on their paths,

longing for the moment they can be together again.

Dream Walker

A New Pack is Forming

Chapter 1

The Wakening

Nathan POV  
_The forest faded into a green blur as I felt the air running through my dark hair. A fallen tree blocked the pass but I cleared it easily. My frustrations were put to the back of my mind, all my worries evaporated into nothing more than wisps of thought. I felt the speed that came so naturally, the power of the blood that coursed through my veins. The forest faded completely now, not even the green and brown blur that it had been a moment ago. It was only me. I saw a light and heard a low rumble in the distance. I knew what waited ahead, I've been to that place so many times before it seems, yet I couldn't shake the feeling that it was the first. The excitement, the adrenaline, nothing on earth could compare. The light grew and the sound began to grow with it. The light was so bright now it felt as if the rays would swallow me whole. The sound was deafening, and then, it all disappeared._

The sound, the light, all gone. Suddenly I was laying back in my room in Forks. The white ceiling came into focus as my eyes adjusted to the dark. My breath came hard, I looked over at the digital clock on my bedside stand. 4:53, no sense in going back to sleep now, as I knew that it wouldn't be possible. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed feeling the cool hardwood floor as my feet touched. Getting up slowly I walked over to my open window and looked at the forest I had been running through a moment ago in my dream. A pair of dark eyes looked back at me, Jacob. I jumped from the window into the tree just outside and climbed down. I reached the bottom and approached Jacob swiftly bringing his head into a tight hug. As I backed away he nudged my hand affectionately before sitting down and looking at me with his wolfish grin.

"I've been having the dreams again," I said in a low but excited voice as I sat down across from him. He nodded his head and my eyes shut on pure impulse.

__

Your time is near, and these lessons will help you find control when the time comes for you to embrace your gift

he said his thoughts transmitting an un-foretold sense of wisdom. I kept my eyes closed thinking to myself and finally raising enough courage to ask  


"What was it like when you first changed?"  
he said simply.

It hurt

"Hurt?" I asked, and he must have heard the confusion in my voice because his next words explained in more detail.  
he paused for a moment _dramatic. You should get some sleep before school_.

I was sick for a week, I felt as if I was going to die, my body was changing rapidly. I went from a teenage boy to a full grown man in a matter of days. It was the most pain I had ever been through, but that is only because I was unprepared. Your change should not be so

"I'll sleep plenty when I'm dead." I said back resenting how much Jake could seem like a father sometimes, but in ways I suppose he's the closest thing I've ever had to one.  
. He said with a very faint hint of tension in his voice.

These lessons are to make sure that doesn't happen anytime soon

"Then its not going to happen." I shot back.. he said with such authority that my eyes snapped open.

Bed

"Ok. Goodnight Jake."

I climbed the tree next to my window and jumped through landing with a dull thud on the wooden floor. I paused for a moment to make sure I hadn't woken up my aunt downstairs. Not a stir. I turned to look out the window but when I tried to spot Jacob all I caught was a glimpse of his tail disappearing into the tight tree line. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I just laid in bed looking at the ceiling.

School wasn't much of a change from my daily routine until about 4th hour. Gym. I walked into the class as I do every other day and looked around it took me a moment to realize that my gaze had stopped on a girl I had never seen before. _New kid _I thought automatically. I nudged Lance standing beside me and asked "Who's the new kid?"

"Oh her? Isabel, she just transferred in from Colorado." he answered nudging me back  
and adding "so you need a wing man?"

"A wing man for what?" I asked leaning over to tie my shoe, or at least pretend to.

"Oh please you don't honestly think your going to get her on your own do you?"

"What makes you think I'm trying to get her in the first place?" I said as I stood up and punched him in the shoulder.

"You know what, denial is the first stage," he said rubbing his shoulder where I had hit. "and I'm going to have a bruise now, thanks loads." the whistle blew and both classes lined up on the black line.

Class went by unusually fast and I caught myself sort of staring at the new girl a couple of times. I was eager to leave when school was out. After all it was the last day until spring break, I had plans just like every other teenage boy in my highschool.

Forks Washington

Spring Break

3 Years Ago

The sun shone dimly through the curtains in the window of my room. This was rare seeing as I was in Forks where the sun rarely ever shined. At least not for as long as I had been here. I looked out my window towards the forest next to my home. Looking out at the trees absentmindedly it took me a moment to realize something in the trees was moving. My 13 year old brain processed for a moment before coming to the conclusion, dog. I thought nothing of it and went back to my bed plopping down where I had been for most of the day.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes it was twilight outside. A perfectly good day ruined. _Well there is still a little bit of sunlight left might as well enjoy it _I thought to myself. I jumped from bed picking up a hoodie off of a chair as I left the room. My mother's boyfriend was passed out on the couch as I went through the front door. Drunk again.

It was still relatively cool outside, but not to the point of discomfort. I wandered around the house for a bit looking for something to do as the sun dove deeper under the horizon. Finally I gave up and went back inside. I glanced over at the couch where Jace had been but he wasn't there. I didn't really care. I didn't like the guy any way.

After making a quick stop by the kitchen to pick up a pop tart and some milk I headed up to my room. I opened the pop tart and set the milk next to my computer screen. I logged on to MSN still looking for something to do. No one was online, go figure. I finished my pop tart and downed my milk not bothering to take the glass back downstairs, before I plopped back down on my bed. Another boring day in the life of Nathaniel Ross Hayle, the teenage trouble maker extra ordinaire.

A weighty feeling washed over me, and with that feeling came a heavy sleep._ It felt like my eyes were open and I could feel the wind lightly lashing at my face. I looked at the familiar tree line that met with our back yard. I began to walk towards it, but not by choice. It felt like something was pulling me towards it. As I crossed over the line the scenery changed. In front of me was something that looked like a man with a wolf mask sitting in a stone throne. The eyes of the mask glowed a bright green color. Without speaking he raised a hand leaving a solitary finger to point at me. I kneeled involuntarily, with my head bowed I could see markings in the stone floor at my feet. They began to glow a deep red as they began to move around on the floor. I felt a wave of nausea run over me and tried to close my eyes attempting to block out the feeling. As the symbols began to move faster the nausea grew. I hadn't noticed before but as the markings moved they made pictures. A scene was playing out on the stone floor. I saw a man with a knife moving towards another man with his back turned and a very royal look about him. As the man struck, the markings formed a wolf that jumped at him, taking him to the ground. The man who had held the knife fell to the floor dead with the wolf on top of him. The wolf now turned to the man who had been struck and approached him. The man was dead there was no question, but as the wolf walked towards him he began to glow a light greenish color much like the color the eyes in the mask were glowing. The wolf began to blur and the green light that it _I sat up straight in my bed, my breath coming hard. It took me a moment to realize that I was sweating. I looked around my room. Everything just seemed so out of place after my dream. My breathing finally slowed and I looked over at my clock., 2:13. Looking down at my feet I realized I had fallen asleep with my shoes on again. I got up walking across my room and grabbing my hoodie off of the chair. After that I needed a little bit of fresh air.

was flowed into the figure of the royal looking man on the floor. The dead man rose, glowing a violet color now instead of the deep red the rest of the marks were. The entire image blurred and

rearranged to make the image of the violet man running. As he ran he began to transform. His features changed rapidly and in the end running in his stead was the wolf. The one that had saved him glowing in its green brilliance.

I felt the cool breeze blow at my face as I walked across the lawn towards the tree line I had seen just a little bit ago. It didn't have the same eerie feeling it had carried in my dream, but some how it still held a feature of captivation. After having paused for a moment I began to walk towards it again, the same feeling of being pulled washed over me. This time when I broke the tree line nothing changed. Everything was the same way it had looked from the other side. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I quickly realized that a wave of relief had come over me. _It must have just been the dream_ I thought to myself.

Forks Washington

Spring Break

Present Day

I looked at the mirror on my door from where I lay on my bed, a million thoughts running through my head. I didn't want to close my eyes, for fear I might fall asleep. To fight the

urge I swung my feet over the edge of the bed feeling the cool floor touch my feet. I could feel the sweat forming on my brow. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and a moment later I was on the floor breathing heavy and feeling nauseous. I could hear the light thud, thud, thud, of feet on the floor. A moment later a man was looking down at me. This was the first time I had ever seen Jacob as a human, but I was sure it was him. I felt the ground disappear from beneath me and then I was plunged into cold as the freezing air hit the sweat on my skin. My temperature must have been well into the hundreds, but I was still shivering from the cold.

"Where are we going?" I tried to ask, but I'm not sure the words came out right because Jake didn't answer. We were moving fast, the only reason I knew was because of the wind whistling by my ears. The pain was excruciating, it felt as though I was being ripped apart from the inside out. It was becoming too much to bare, I had to find some way to run from it. Some way to escape.

_The pain stopped, I could no longer feel the air on my skin. I opened my eyes all feeling and emotion lost. I saw a figure running in the distance. It looked like a huge dog, at first I thought it was Jake, but I quickly realized that it wasn't, not the right color. I tried to get closer to it, but the closer I got the blurrier my vision became. Still I tried, wanting to see who this new wolf was. Finally it was blurry enough to go dark._I strained still trying to see the face of this wolf. I felt my feet hit the floor, my paws. I could feel the wind running through my hair, my fur. I felt my blood boiling and my heart beating faster than usual. I was running I knew, my eye's were closed and I was barreling through the forest blind of my surroundings. I opened my eye's my vision blurry, I quickly realized it wasn't my vision. It was the trees passing by at over 90 miles per hour. It was amazing, I had dreamt of this feeling so many times, but nothing compared to this feeling, not even the most vivid dreams could even begin to.

I was home. This was me. This _is _what I was born for.


End file.
